Sweet Pandemonium
by MysticBird106
Summary: She has no recollection how she became immortal, but she will stop at nothing to find out... The last thing I remember before I succumbed to the dark abyss was the touch of his cold, bloody lips on my wounded ear and a barely audible whisper, "Happy Birthday."
1. Strange World

**This is my first FanFic so please R&R, critisism welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

**This paragraph is dedicated to my loyal and wacky friend who has bugged me to get this finally up. You are a wise one! Thanks a million and one xxx**

**Charlottes POV**

"Want another drink?" my best friend Lexi asks me.

"No thanks, I actually want to remember tonight." I reply with a small smirk, while glancing to the bottle of Vodka she was holding casually in her hands.

"But where's the fun in that?" she asks pouting. Damn her big brown eyes, if she wasn't high all the time she could really use them to her advantage, not like I'm one to talk though. I look at her in defeat as I take the bottle and have a big swig.

"Now that's more like it! Let's dance!" she screams as she drunkenly drags me to the middle of the room while a fast song with a heavy bass is blasting out of someone's tiny portable speakers.

As soon as we start to sway dizzily in the middle of the carpet, our friends soon join in and I have to say, we weren't too bad. Matt hopping around looking lost with his floppy bleach blonde hair falling into his eyes, Kristie circling Michael with her petite hand that belonging to her equally petite figure, dragging it slowly along his skinny chest. "That's what's years of substance abuse does to you" everyone warned, but I just had to find out for myself what it was really like, and I'm telling you now, it's amazing.

Out of nowhere there was a loud bang and everyone immediately turns towards the door, where the shadowed figures of five men stood tall.

Before I know it I hear Michael's blood curdling scream and Kristie crying hysterically. I feel something roll at my feet; I look down and saw Michael's bloodied head. His eyes were still open, like they had just widened in fear. I felt Lexi who was still standing next to me go numb in fear of these murderous men. I quickly grab hold of her hand; she grips onto it like it is her life line, I wouldn't count on it. I felt a breath next to my ear; I snap my head around and met a pair of stone cold onyx eyes staring deep into my skull. Lexi screams in fright and I felt her hand being yanked away from mine and her toe curling scream. I could not move. His eyes were so mysterious and full of secrets that I just wanted to know the answers to. He lunges towards me and I just stand still, frozen to the ground in my battered converses. I feel two animal like pricks into my nutrient deprived neck. I try to scream but my breaths caught in my throat.

"CHARL..." I hear someone cry out to me, it was like I wasn't even there anymore; I was now in some horror movie, unable to say "cut!"

I feel my body become weak as I try to claw at my attackers neck. I hear a muffled laugh and feel my body go limp and crash to the ground, I groan in pain. I look up and see a boy who was properly only a couple of years older than me with dirty blonde hair that was a little darker than my own that went down to just below his ears. He has skin that was as white as a sheet of untainted paper and a body that was slim but you could see it is well defined under his long sleeved black t-shirt. Unfortunately I cannot make out his face as his hair overthrows it into a shadow, damn. Suddenly he whips his hand around to his plump red lips and tears into his skin and spits it fiercely to the floor. He has a predatory glint in his eyes now and leaps towards me and forces his wrist into my mouth. The taste of the warm liquid was sweet and coppery. At first I start to sample it but then I freeze. What am I doing? As soon as that thought crosses my mind I start to choke from the lack of oxygen and hyperventilate. I can feel darkness clawing at the corners of my subconscious as his blood continues to drip down my throat that now felt like it was on fire. He withdraws his hand and the corners of his mouth turn up in a murderous fashion. I shiver from an overwhelming sensation starting at my throat and crawling all over my body. As I lie there on the dirty green carpet, I feel the fire in my bones and myself being tugged into darkness as I feel the cool breeze of the front door slamming shut.


	2. The Kiss Of Dawn

**First off, thank you very much for all the reviews; I appreciate it a lot :) Sorry I haven't updated sooner, Christmas time is hectic!**

**Secondly, MERRY CHRISTMAS and have a ****wonderful ****day and eat as much food as humanely possible!**

**And a special shout out to StarkidGleekR5 who provided me with a calm working environment ;)**

**Beths POV**

I felt the warm glow of the morning sunrise gently dancing along my rich dark chocolate hair. If I was chocolate, I would be the most exquisite kind, but after you'd experienced me, you would immediately regret it. I smiled at this thought as I shot out of bed, at a strikingly early time of 5am. There are some benefits to becoming a vampire, but this is my favourite. As my kind only need a mere 5 hours sleep to regain our strength, it means we have the extraordinary pleasure of watching the sun rise every day. Unfortunately, today I have missed it as last night's hunting trip was not exactly a success. It started off with me in the woods, just outside of London looking for an evening snack, one of the animal variety, of course. I had just found the perfect animal, a male deer. I prefer male deer, not just because they usually are bigger, but because they have fierce antlers and I like to set myself a challenge, you never know when you might need the training. So to cut a long story short, a deer hunter happened to be out exploring the woods also. Great. So I ended up being a running target for his shotgun as I raced back to the safety of my middle class flat. Sure, I could have taken him on and easily succeeded, but I was not up for hurting another human, even if he was a murderer. Too make things worse; he ended up shooting me in the back. I groan in frustration as I remember the solid painstakingly slow two whole hours it had taken me to single handedly get it out get it out. But the worst thing in all this, my brand new, beautiful, thigh high brown suede Jimmy Choo boots got caught up in the crossfire and I'm still mourning the loss. I hop eagerly into my shower that is just about big enough for me. As I jump out of the refreshing heaven, I glance in the mirror while simultaneously wrapping a fluffy white towel around my slim body. My eyes were glowing their usual deep blue colour, an amazing contrast to my fair pallid skin. I dry my gorgeously silky, naturally straight locks and pull on my jet black underwear and tug on a blood red strappy top and pair that with my favourite dark blue skinny jeans. I then add my signature black fitted leather jacket and my knee high slick black leather boots with a three inch chunky heel; they give a 'don't mess with me' appearance and that teamed my height of 5'10, I look pretty intimidating. I them top of my outfit with my classic necklace. I've had it all my immortal life and it is dazzling. My Mother had given it to me on my 16th birthday, it has a Jade stone in the centre which is intertwined between the fragile silver. It must have cost my parents an entire month's wages, but they didn't mind, they just wanted to make me happy and boy they did.

Once I'd finished my final touches, I grabbed my keys off the walnut table in my extensively equipped living room, opened the door and went out into the brisk, exhilarating wilderness which is London. As I walk down the busy streets heading towards the middle of the city, I notice that the majority of people roaming inhabiting the path were tightly clutching briefcases, properly filled to the brim with mind-numbing paperwork. I smiled to myself knowing I would never have to become one of them, a cog in a vast corporate machine. But me, I personally only have one thing on my mind, blood. I could hear the steady beat of hearts surrounding me and the pulse of fresh blood pounding through their veins. I quickly veer right and enter a badly lit alleyway before any human could come to harm. At the end of the narrow alley, tucked in corner, is a rusting door with a sign on it reading 'Mors vincit omnia' which is Latin for 'Death conquers all'. I gently placed my right hand on the stiff door knob and slammed my whole body into the hard steel with as much force I could muster. No human could even attempt to succeed in this, I can hardly remember what it was like to be that weak and I definitely don't miss it. The door busted open and the small pudgy vampire, who I have come to know as Nikolas, almost jumps a mile and then proceeds to point his handgun at me out of instinct. He immediately relaxes and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees it's only me. His eyes change from their coal black to their normal hazel with a tint of orange.

"Damn Beth, don't do that to me! For someone who claims to be as civilised as yourself, you could at least knock first!" he ranted.

I roll my eyes at his comment and proceed to cross the concrete floor and engulf him into my long arms.

"So what's a young trouble maker like yourself doing here? I thought you were off the hard stuff." he asks after pulling away. That's his subtle way of asking me why if I've had a relapse like the last time, when he had to lock me in my own basement for two weeks. That was enough to put me off human blood for life.

"I am and you know that!" I snarled at him making him look taken aback. I sighed, "Sorry just had a bad couple of days."

"You don't have to give me an explanation I know all about it, Emily has been driving me crazy all week!" Emily was his six year old daughter who is also a vampire. Unfortunately Nikolas was forced to raise her on his own, as Emily's Mother was human. It's an unspoken rule among vampires to not get involved with a human, let alone get them pregnant. Nikolas was forced to turn Emily's Mother into one of us as a half-vampire/half-human would be sought after by others as it would be so strong. At least Emily survived the transformation, sadly her Mother did not. Nikolas is a really good parent, but like most Fathers, struggles to cope at times.

"I'm sorry; I can babysit sometime if you want." I offered.

"No no, its fine, I'm just making a mountain out of a molehill. Now, what is it you visited your old Uncle Nik for?"

"Firstly, you are only twenty years older than me," I pointed out "and secondly, I would like to purchase five bags of any animal you have, preferably deer."

"Someone missed their routine hunting trip did they?" he teased while raising an eyebrow at me.

"I ran into a few technicalities, so sue me. Do you have any or not?"

"Luckily for you we supply blood thirsty monsters and delicate veggies like yourself." He replied jokingly.

I stuck my tongue out him just as I heard the door re-open.

"Someone mentioned me?" a sinister voice chuckled.

I whipped around as fast as possible to see who had rudely interrupted our convosation. I was met face on with a harsh jaw line. I take a step back to see who this being was exasperating me. I try to hide the widening of my eyes as I saw the smug face of Roden smirking down at me. Even with my height he still had a good three inches on me, most male vampires did.

"So how's my little cherub been, miss me Beth?" he asked me with convincingly curious eyes.

I scoff at this impossible comment. I will just remain standing my ground while giving him my best death glare. Unfortunately, I had to endure five years of his petty torments at Secondary School before we were both turned. Unluckily, he was turned two years prior to me, so therefore he is stronger and he sure loves to show it. Some vampires do not like or even try to understand why some of us choose to feed from animals instead of humans, they just think of them as a pleasure and a necessity and that there's no other way to survive immortality. Roden and his 'clan' are no exception to this.

I took a quick glance behind him and saw two of his groupies standing close to him looking alert. I immediately recognised the one to his left from his coal black hair with emerald streaks through it. Don't be fooled though, I could tell by previous encounters that he's just a harmless Sausage Dog hiding behind a Rottweiler. His name is Ronan, its Irish, meaning 'little seal', how cute I thought mentally. To his right I could just make out the dirty blonde hair of Evan. He was reckless and everybody who had met him knew it. Just standing near him you could feel a strong and agitated energy radiating off him, you never knew what he would do next.

"Nikolas! Would you mind taking a look at a girl I am searching for?" Roden asked, not really caring about any answer he was give. Straight away this snapped me out of my daze.

"Sure, anything I can do to track down those rogues." Nikolas answered.

I stared at him taken aback that he would comply that easily.

He shrugged his shoulders at me in reply as if saying that he wants them caught and he would help anyone to get the job done, even if it was my enemy

Roden proceeds to shove a photograph in his face, much to Niks annoyance.

Nik growls a low and threatening rumble and says "No, not a familiar face, unfortunately for you."

Everyone knew Roden only contributes to our community because his Father, Radek, meaning 'famous ruler' was the one of the oldest civilised individuals of our race. He only turned Roden at the age of seventeen in hope to get him adjusted to the human world so he could follow in his footsteps, we all know how that turned out.

You can tell that Roden was furious at this comment but continues his calm composure, giving Nikolas a small knowing smile. "So how is Emily? Oh I remember her, bright pink lips, long golden hair, it would be such a shame if you were to, oh I don't know, be careless and one day something dreadful happened to her wouldn't it?" Roden mused.

Nikolas jumps up from the metal counter he was behind and slams his fist into it, making the metal strain under his anger, giving it a huge dent. He remains quiet though. If Roden makes a threat, he will most likely carry it out some time or another.

Roden considers him for a moment before turning to face me again, all while his 'associates' remain still and forever on edge behind him.

Roden then decides to shove the same photograph in my face with an impatient gaze, but my attention is now away from this whole scene and to a shadowed figure hovering outside the door. As soon as I saw it, they retreated out of sight, but I could still feel their presence.

A frown came across my face and Roden must have thought it was over the photo he was still holding as he said: "Well, recognize her or not? Familiar or unfamiliar? Known or unknown?" he said with a tone of anger in his voice, I could tell he was getting inpatient.

"Err..." I murmur while getting my eyes to focus away from the door and back to the matter at hand. The girl has fairly long blonde naturally straight hair, just veering on dirty blonde and medium blue eyes, edging on green. She was sitting on a beach mat next to a very respectable looking man and women, who I assume are her parents. She is smiling but her eyes look lonely and misunderstood. Humans say 'your eyes are the window to your soul', they have no idea how right they are. Everything intensifies as a vampire; this includes your eyes, so you can tell this girl is a mortal.

"I can honestly say I do not recognize her." I said innocently to Roden.

"Why do they always say 'honestly' when lying?" he asked Ronan and Evan.

He moved closer to me as if interrogating me, while really it was just his method of intimidation.

"One bag of O Negative please Nikolas." He requests while still looking down at me.

"We only have one bag left." Nikolas replied with a stressed note to his voice, clearly trying to remain calm for the sake of his daughter.

"Well that will do then, won't it?" Roden said as a sickly sweet smile infects his face.

Nik threw a blood bag at him which Roden caught swiftly with one hand, while continuing to watch me intently.

He ripped open the bag like a rapid dog using his teeth, while his eyes turned a shade of blood red. He sucks on the bag so harshly it spills its contents onto my boots. I lifted my gaze to look him dead in the eye as a warning. He clearly thought of this as a challenge because the next thing I know he has placed his free hand onto my stomach and then proceeded to push me violently into the cold grey wall behind me. I'm ready to kick him in the nuts for ever touching me, let alone pushing me aside like a piece of trash, when he drops the bag to the floor. All I can do is stare at his mouth. Fresh, warm, inviting blood covers his lips dripping down to his angular chin. I put my hands behind my back to stop me from getting a taste of my own, but I can feel my body moving closer, my predatory instincts taking over. Before I can comprehend what's happening, I'm only an inch away from his face, the warm, tempting blood... I'm only slightly aware of my mouth hanging open in awe, and my breathing coming out in short, hungry gasps. Wanting, no needing a taste for myself.

Roden slowly lifts his index finger towards his mouth and leisurely transfers the blood so it's dripping from his slim finger. Then next thing I know he forces his finger into my mouth, it's not like I would have protested with the animal inside of me having taken charge. I focus and become conscious that I'm sucking the luxurious liquid off of Roden pale finger. I'm doing it slowly at first, but then with more force, like there's a pot of gold underneath his thick skin. It's only when I start biting his finger that he swiftly removes it from my trembling mouth and throws back his head and laughs. I look around, now out of my trance and see Ronan and Evan gawking at us with taken aback looks and jaws hanging so wide they could have hit the floor.

"Well I think we shall be off now that I've got all I came for, and some extra." Roden finally said while winking at me, breaking the extremely awkward silence and making it even more unbearable.

I could still feel the blood of a poor innocent human carefully edging its way down my throat. My eyes are now welling up, great! Not only I embarrass myself, show them I'm weak but I now go the whole hog and cry.

Rodens still laughing as they walk gracefully out the door.

"You okay? Wait there; I'll go get your order. Don't move!" Nikolas said pulling me out of my coma toasted state. He sounded worried and he should be. The last time I tasted only a drop of human blood I massacred seven people, all in one night.

I shake my head at the thought of it, knowing it's only me being weak and pathetic, it's all about self control I repeat over and over in my mind.

When Nik disappears out the side door to get me my order, I take my chance and bolt out the door, not bothering to close it in the process.

I get home in a record time, not caring who sees me sprinting faster than average people through the streets; I just didn't want to lose control. When I finally reach my front door, I immediately know something's wrongs. My first clue is that the doors hanging wide open! But my second is the scent of a vampire filling my nostrils. I step through the threshold with caution and head towards my kitchen, which should not smell so much of human food as I only keep it for appearances sake, I never actually eat it as it tastes worse than cardboard dipped in shit. As I walk into the kitchen my first thought is 'what the?' and the second is 'oh CRAP!'


	3. The Beginning Of The End

**It's been 364 days since I have updated, Christmas really has rolled around quickly! So this update is my Christmas present to you all – have a good one!**

**BPOV**

Sitting on my newly tiled black kitchen floor is the girl from the picture. A rogue, a threat. She has cereal boxes scattered all around her with broken china littering every surface. I'm about ready to end her right there for ruining my newly fitted kitchen with handmade black granite worktops when a growl escapes me. Her head snaps around, her wide eyes meeting mine and her pristine white fangs protruding in an effort to warn me off her territory. But this is not her territory, it's mine. Before she can even process what is happening I have her by the neck and slam her body hard into the empty wall behind. I snarl at her and bare my fangs while I grip her neck tighter.

"What are you doing on my property?" I demand while resisting the urge to snap her milky cream, tender neck.

A whimper is all she responds with while she tries to claw at my hand. I ram her into the wall again and hear the sweet crunch of bones cracking. She lets out a silent cry and then connects her almost unseeing eyes with my alert ones which contain a slight glint of worry. In her dull teal orbs I register pain, fear and sadness radiating from her. I drop her suddenly and her now limp body connects with the cold, hard floor. She slowly brings her legs to her chest into the foetal position in an attempt to comfort herself. She tries to cry but nothing escapes her. A wave of guilt washes over me but it is quickly replaced by frustration. I kneel down to her level.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here?" I spit at her. She simply closes her eyes. I get up to walk away when I hear her take a deep breath.

"He brought me here, to you." She whispers.

My body shoots around and I stare at her trying to figure out who she means. But before I can ask she continues.

"He found me and said you could help, said I could trust you."

"Who is he?" I demand through gritted teeth.

"Blue eyes..." she mutters before losing consciousness.

I feel my body freeze up with shock. It can't be him, why would he make himself known to me now, after all these years? I force myself out of my daze and bring myself to the matter lying before me, now lightly snoring. I roughly pick her up with one of my arms under her legs which are covered with dark blue jeans and my other arm behind her back. I walk out of my kitchen and make a right turn towards the steel door disguised as a standard black door, but covered with locks. I yank it open and step inside making sure to lock it behind me. I walk down the stairs to the flat below that I purchased to serve as my basement and supply room.

When I reach the bottom step the overwhelming smell of stale blood and dust attacks my nostrils. I have to clamp my hand over my face to prevent myself from gagging, which in turn makes the girl legs hang limp from the absence of my arm. Propping her up in one of the four corners of the claustrophobic room, I go over to the metal cabinet across from her and pull out shackles and walk back to her unconscious body. I enclose her wrists behind the thick titanium hand cuffs, secure them above her head and then do the same with her ankles but secure the chain to the floor so she has limited movement. I stand up and take the time to take in her appearance. Her skin is pale, too pale, like she hasn't consumed any blood in weeks. With this and the dark blue rings around her eyes, I am suddenly concerned for this young girl and regret how I have been treating her. But I quickly remind myself how rogues are violent, impulsive and highly unpredictable.

I should know.

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be a lot longer :)**


	4. Scared To Death

**Here's chapter 4 :) I have made the decision to change to 3****rd**** person, I think it works better but comments are greatly appreciated!**

She felt like she was drowning, being pulled deeper and deeper unremittingly into the darkness that is a nightmare.

Shock, confusion and a sharp piecing pain were spreading through her sore limbs like a virus and tugged on her heart. Flashes of memories were shooting across her vision as fast as lightning, teasing her relentlessly. She tried desperately to grasp onto one. Suddenly she felt a wave of calm wash over her and could clearly see a beautiful green meadow the size of an Olympic swimming pool, filled with wild flowers in bloom. A man stood across the field with a playful smile tugging at his lips. A gentle breeze rattled his dirty blonde hair that gently framed his angular features. When her attention returned to his face his carefree expression had turned into a frown which held what looked like concern. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to see him better. The man started to walk towards her with a look of determination and steps that were increasing in speed every second. She began to feel nervous and felt a strange sensation that almost felt like a pin prick starting in her feet crawling up her tense body. She broke his gaze to look down at herself.

Blood.

Blood covered her dark blue jeans and stained her once white converses. Her blue t-shirt had a tear right through the middle and she could make out the pale white skin of her chest. The feeling intensified and suddenly she dropped to her knees, moaning in pain. She heard footsteps and looked up to see the man running towards her, worry etched across his now panicked face. She needed him, needed him to tell her it was okay, she was going to be okay. She clutched her head and viciously rubbed her temples where the quick drumming of her racing heartbeat could be heard. She could vaguely hear the man screaming, begging her to get up.

A young womens screams were intruding and ripping the dream out of her grasp, the voice invading her mind and the lights went out once more.

Beth was just getting into her four poster bed when a strangled scream rang out through her apartment, radiating from just below her bedroom. Storming down the steps she quickly realized how vulnerable she looked at that moment in her short blue sleepwear shorts and pink tank top with the words 'Sufferer of OCD, Obsessive Cullen Disorder' stretched across her stomach. But with one look to the poor girl helplessly writhing on the floor, all thoughts disappeared.

Beth ran over to the girl and kneeled beside the body twisting in pain.

"Hey!" Beth shouted shaking the girls limp body.

The girls' mouth was open in a silent scream and her back was arching, that was Beths breaking point. She picked her up by her collar and threw her into the wall behind the girl. A sickening crack echoed across the room as girls body came in contact with the wall and then fell to the cold hard ground with a thud. But the girl quickly reacted by swiftly moving into a defensive crouch.

Beth remained standing with her back straight and body tensed for an attack that never came. The girl lifted her head slowly as if she was not sure what to expect. The look of fear and pain in her eyes was enough to make Beths breathing falter and her expression soften slightly.

The girl then seemed to snap out of the daze she was in to wrap her arms around her body in a feeble attempt to stop the pain radiating from her rips.

"What did you do to me?" the girl demands quietly

"I don't appreciate people who like to lie in." Beth replied with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Give me a memo next time." the girl ground out, her voice sounding strained.

"Give it an hour and you will be healed, even quicker if you had access to some blood..." Beth taunted.

At the mention of blood the girls head shot up.

"Hungry are we? Well I'm not surprised as your diet seems to consist of Coco pops and Pom Bears if what my kitchen floor is covered in is anything to go on." Beth said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I couldn't find the Lucky Charms." The girl replied with a small smirk of her own.

"Alright enough of this crap! What were you doing in my house going through MY possessions?" Beth demanded.

"Well I'm sorry for ruining your day, I truly am and I hate to break it to you but I don't know." She replied.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Beth quipped back.

"I mean I woke up in your kitchen, with no recollection of how I got there whatsoever. Now if you would be kind enough to undo these shackles I will be out of your hair, so to speak." The girl shouted gesturing to her wrists.

Beth looked at her slowly, analysing her every word, move and expression.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." The girl immediately replied.

"No, I mean how long have you been like this for?"

The girl looked at her curiously, obviously not understanding the question.

"Immortal." Beth stated as if she was reading an item off of a shopping list.

The girl sighed as if the weight of the world rested upon her shoulders. "I don't know, sometimes it seems like years yet other days it seems like I was... human, just the other day." The girl reluctantly replied.

Beths eyes glassed over slightly as she remembered the first few months after being turned. Not knowing what was happening to you and feeling uncertain of what to do next constantly present, but above all the hunger that invaded every thought and action, that controlled what you did and when - the thirst for human blood.

The girl noticed the change in her captors posture, the slight lowering of the shoulders and hands unclenching and used it to her advantage. She slowly raised herself so she was standing and looked longingly towards the door. She didn't know how she had got to this place but she knew she would have to act quickly or she may not have another chance of escape.

"Don't even think about it!" Beth shouted so loud the walls vibrated. "You do not get to just walk away from this! You are clearly here for a reason and so help me god I will not let you breathe fresh air before I get it out of you. Do you understand?" Beth ground out from inbetween her teeth.

One look at her captors' fierce expression and realizing her eyes had turned to a deep, soulless black, the girl coward in fear against the wall and ducked her head. 'Yes.' she desperately provided.

**There it is, please review :)**


End file.
